The Deceitful Betrayals Part 1
by waterfowl29
Summary: One Techno-organic half goddess stand up to prove her father wrong by helping him, saving his life from a now insane Ratchet, who only wishes to destroy him. She finishes the job her father never completed, to prevent Megatron from destroying the world Earth. Rated: M for Spark merge. Completed. [OCXOC] [Optimus PrimeXOC] mentions of [RatchetXOC] Action/Adveture,Romance. Oneshot


Part One

Disclaimer: It does not belong to me I Own nothing.

Chapter One

(A/N:) An Idea I got from watching Transformers movies, Transformers Prime and Herclues the Legendary Journeys. Keep in mind that Selina Michels is secretly a Godess in human form but is mentioned in the story her origin is unknown.

_**"Speaking Cybertronian" **_

_**((Speaking Through Bond))**_

"Human Talk"

_*Thoughts*_

__It had been many years, Since Optimus Prime was Leader of the Autobots. He stepped down on that position and settled down to become full-time father, along with his Soon-To-Be-Mate, Selina Michels. He had met her on side of the road, inthe bar ditch her just standing there, looking sexy as ever with those tanned legs, her thumb out hitch' hiking for a way to get to a small town, called Mountain City. He wolf whistled, pulling over to let her in his semi cab, she hopped in to find it, had no driver, she found this interesting, they started talking and hit it off pretty well. He was on a mission to stop, Megatron's plans to destroy the earth and it's people, to create an army with the AllSPARK. So, he took her along with him, a lovestruck Mech, not knowing she has powers beyond the norm. She could help him stop this sinister force and save the people.

Together, they stopped, the evil tyrant, yet again, old Meggy sworn revenge against, the Godess and his most hated enemy, Prime. So, she became a member of the team, Team Prime an gotten along with everyone there, at the AutoBot Base. Ratchet and her, became close friends at some point, the poor Autobot, secretly wanted more.

The entire team, was doing well, until, Optimus announced, that he was quitting the team, to be a Sparkmate with Selina as his wife and that, Ironhide was left to be, the new leader. Since, Jazz was killed in the battle, still they all, will miss him.

Noone knew, what to say to that and then Prime left with her, to start their new life out, together.

After they left, things went down hill from there, Ironhide left in charge, pushed the other two around, like he was better than them. Ratchet was pissed off, more than the Pit, his blue optics turned blood red. He went crazy, he thought that, Prime had turned evil and brainedwashed, Selina, his only human friend into leaving him, Ratchet wanted her for himself. It only gotten worse, when he found out, Prim e and Selina were expecting, a little femme or mechling and his deranged mind thought the worse idea, that Optimus had forced himself, on the Godess. He was in self-denial that she left him for Prime, so that he started to believe, such a pile of slag, that was in his C.P.U, He promised himself he'll make Optimus Prime pay with very Spark because he had left them all.

Megatron had to be stopped, yet again, they had to find the Energon Harvester but Ironhide was killed and the mission, a failure, Bumblebee ran off, to who knows where, thinking the death was his fault, he had tried to prevent it, but no prevail, he never returned to the base, That left Ratchet, in his own madness.

When Megatron finally got the Harvester, he also found out, Prime was nowhere to be found, so he suspected Prime, left the team since, Ironhide was seen, given Bumblebee orders._** "So, Prime's missing. Well, what ashame, I was looking f orward to some action. We will hold back on Our Plan to mess with the Earth's Sun."**_

_**"Yes, Your Lordship."**_

Many years later, Selina and Prime, had two dozen kids, making it a total of twenty-four, Half God and Godesses Techno-Organics, they found out the 'Cons' were looking for them. So fearing, for the life of her Sparklings, Selina moved them, out of her home town. where she grew up, called Coldsprings. She teleported the house to Cybertron, where they and the family, are now living. On the old, lifeless, dead planet. All the bots from both fractions, abandoned it, they had gone to Earth, making it, a safe new home, for the Primes.

One of the children, who was one of the middle youngest, like a few others, she was over looked by everyone, only a couple of her brothers and sisters might say a few Hi's and Hello's to her but that was all. She really hated it, she felt neglected and lonely, the poor Half godess thought of herself as a nobody to her whole family. The name was Aveena Prime and also her Cybertronian name was Sliverwing. She had been teaching herself, How to transform and fighting skills, hand to hand combat, basic Earthling fighting moves for self defence. No-one pay no mind to what she was up to, Aveena was happy with her little secrets.

She took homeschooling her whole life and graduated just last year. When she was younger, Aveena mostly took care of herself, she went to Earth and would shop around the Thrift stores useing fake holographic currency to but stuff. She found an old Martial arts videotape, black VCR. a small, white bulky TV set and teleported the purchased items into her room. Then began the search, buying more videos such as that, learning the moves to become a fighter.

She stolen Data pads from places she found on Cybertron, studing all she can to take into her Processor. She found out, she had a Transformer Bipedal Mode but first she needed an Alt Form first. She found Fliers were the most interesting, Aveena went to a human airport and scanned, a yellow Jet Mode, then transformed into a femmebot then back to human, it amazed her, an making a promise, the godess would brace this new life for herself.

She went back to Cybertron and finding more Data Pads, telling about Sparklings birth and growth. How they are created between a mech and femme, the Spark Bond, becoming Sparkmates. There was education on some other things, like how, to care for sparkling and deal with the child through out it's youngling years. Aveena found one that teaches her how to speak Cybertronian the godess learned the langauge easily and even reading and writing it. Learned some Medic stuff, how to do simple repairs, praticed on herself and did really well.

She messed around in her Robotic Mode found out she had Plasma Blasters on her wrists and figured out how they worked, shot out hot pink energy, easily willed them to come out with her concentration. She targeted practiced lazer shooting blowing up stuff for fun other times would fly around in nightfall skies to feel the amazing breeze on her wings it was freedom.

Sliverwing later returned home and transformed back into a human like form and went to her room, Aveena began reading in English from human written Romance Stories on Paranormal and some from the 80's which she loved [paperbacks. It had inspired her hope that some day to find that special Mech or God to have sparklings with an maybe fall in love with her. She let out a dreamy sugh wished that the first guy she meet will be the one, that night she dozed off to dreamland.

Today was a new day, to start the morning out. The half godess femme went through, the living room to get, to the kitchen to have some breakfast, the sight that greeted her wasn't a good one, her mother, Selina standing in front of her father, who was in his Cybertronian Mech Form, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, his right servo holding and grasping the left side of his stomach while he cringed in pain.

Aveena worried ran up to her Father asking, "What is wrong?"

"My side, I feel pressure, like something about to burst!"

Optimus tried to get up to stand on his pedes but finding that kinda difficult to do. He ended up staying right there, unable to move. Selina tried her best to comfort him. I look at his side in silence try to figure out what could be causing him this much pain but my brain drawn up a blank. I started to panic, I couldn't help my dad. So, I had decided to go find Ratchet and get him to come here to help Prime, I summoned a magic, Godess door that appeared out of nowhere in the wall. I entered watching him, standing there, he seemed to be busy working on something.

She yelled out, "Hey, Hatchet! I Need Your Help!"

Ratchet looked up from his work, then down at her, his optics flickered to red for a second then back to blue again she noticed it, a sure sign he was angery. As he said, "Don't call me that little Godess girl, It's R-A-T-C-H-E-T not with an H. Yes. I know because, I put a device inside Optimus that is why, he is in pain."

She frozen still in fear at what she just heard. "Your Father came in last week for repairs, while he was stasis, I place it in there without himknowing." He confessed.

"Why." She whispered about to cry.

"He Raped, Your Mother." He replied.

She didn't believe him and knew that was a lie because her parents told her they felt the pull, they were meant to be Sparkmates the first day they were sparked. He had lost it being here alone for far, too long. She ran out of there, scared to death of the metally unstable medic, so he wouldn't harm her. Aveena was panicing her father could die soon, she had to find someone els for help, since Ratchet would be useless to help her father.

She fled the area, then heard the crazy, looney laughter echo the halls, the mech needed to be put away for life but she didn't want to harm him, she liked Ratchet, very much.

She found the magic door and entered back through it. The sad godess had tears filling her eyes, making them blurry, hard to see where she was going but she made it. She wished she had knew the mech at a better time, like in the past when te old team was still around and happy as friends.

Aveena ran to her father and said, "Father, Ratchet put something in your body, he told me so!"

Optimus Prime put his hand up to tell her to stop talking, shaking his helm from side to side, not believeing a word his daughter told him.

"Why don't you go get some rest Your not feeling well, maybe?"

She ran to her room, angered about not being taken seriously. She had about enough of this place, if he wanted to die find by her. All the doors opened in the hall, out came all the kids, standing in their door frames, watching as she passed them by stomping noisily into her room and slammed the door. When in her room she opened the large window and transformed in mid air taking off into the sky, leaving Cybertron for now not looking back at her, old life.

She teleported in space and now she was right on Earth's soil and flew above a small town her mother used to live in called Coldsprings. Then her senors picked up two Energon signals on her tail. She freaked out, shifted her lazers backwards and shot behind her, they returned fire.

She moved side to side missing them shooting at her, dodge at every chance. She gotten smaller lowering herself into a traffic Jam, squeezing through cars trying to lose the two still behind her, following.

She crashed into a bus and transformed back into her human form . She begged the driver to open the sliding doors to let her in and hide there on the bus.

It was too late, they transformed landing, hitting the ground hard, her brown curly and wavy whipped in thw wind and her brown eye's widened in fear, she started running towards the gas station awning, hide near the pump behind a pillar.

_**"Half-breed. It's a Half-breed."**_ One shouted out, spotting her.

The other questioned, _**"Half-breed? I don't care, I want her as my Bond Mate. The femme is Mine!"**_ He had felt a pull towards her, in his spark, a sign meaning she was his Sparkmate.

She did a scan on one of them, while she was in the air that was during the shooting in her Jet mode. She had just now transformed into a black color, her femme form, that was a while ago, back when she was distracting them with the lazer shooting , now in her new form. She stepped out from behind the pillar with her arms out, started shooting with her blasters at them, trying to get away, then took cover behind another pillar for protection.

The Younger Mech asked, _**"Why are you shooting at us for Sweetspark, Stand Down!"**_

_**"I just was practicing that's all. I know you mechs are not damaged, I missed at every shot." **_She teased the younger mech.

She seen the Decepticon Symbols on the chassie plates. She erased their minds about her being a Half Cybertronian. She put her blasters away and stepped out. She had a fake Decepticon symbol on her chest, her optics are even red, she looked like a femme version of both mechs.

The young mech ran over and embraced her in his arms, opening his chest plates. She also felt the pull in her spark, happily she did the same as him, they spark bonded, she moaned quietly, but focused, she blocked all her thoughts from him that she didn't want him seeing and manipulated his processor into thinking he had see everything. She saw everything in him. He wanted to start a family and leave the Decepticon Cause. He was loyal to the leader though because he helped him and his father through rough times and give them somewhere to live. They both wanted to be neutrals again like before. They both stepped back from the pleasurable Sparkmerge, now Sparkmates. "What is your name?" the father asked.

_**"My designation is Sliverwing and you both are?"**_

My mate said, _**"Mine is Breezerunner."**_ The other older mech yelled out, _**"Rushshot."**_

The mech then said, _**"We need to leave now, our lord Megatron is awaiting for our return."**_

_**"Good, I have some information, he might find rather, appealing."**_

Her mate took her hand into his and led her away from the pumping station, she looked up at the light blue sky and smiled, her new journey begins. They headed towards their new objective, Nemesis The Warship.

Cliff Hanger: Sorry till next time Part 2. End of Part One.


End file.
